


Losing Has Never Been Better

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Condoms are cool, Consensual, Everyone is older, I meant for this to be sweet but instead they're fucking in a bathroom, I shouldn't write at 3 in the morning, I'm Sorry Yuri, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OOC Guang-Hong Ji probably, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes there is lube, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guang-Hong Ji is looking at me with a completely different expression. It’s predatory. His eyes are narrowed and focused on me. His lips are quirked up into a smile that feels anything but friendly, and he is way too close to me. The bathroom wall feels cool even through my jacket.“Yuri,” he whispers roughly. “You lost the bet, kukolka.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is all grown up and so is Guang-Hong Ji.

He’s looking at me with a completely different expression. It’s predatory. His eyes are narrowed and focused on me. His lips are quirked up into a smile that feels anything but friendly, and he is way too close to me. The bathroom wall feels cool even through my jacket.

“Yuri,” he whispers roughly. “You lost the bet, kukolka.”

“Don’t call me that,” I snap even as I feel my cheeks heating.  _ Babydoll. _ When he says it this close to me, it’s hard for it to feel like an insult. 

“I won’t hold you to it you know,” he whispers. “I would never force you.”

His face gentles as he speaks, showing that soft Ji that I hate to see. The part of him that makes me feel cracked and hopeful. It was that side of him that lulled me into thinking I could beat him at this bet. Guang Hong Ji might look soft, but he wasn’t.

“Just kiss me. I don’t back down from a bet,” I bite out. He leans in closer, close enough that I think he’s going to do it. My eyes shut on their own, screwed tight so I don’t have to see how deep his eyes are.

“The deal was for you to kiss me,” he says, his breath hot on my mouth. My eyes snap open, going to his lips automatically. This whole bet, everything about it, has to be a joke. Something meant to just humiliate me. I can’t deny the hunger in his eyes though.

“You pervert,” I say as I grit my teeth and snarl at him. He doesn’t flinch at my words, just stands there and waits for me to decide. I’ve never hesitated in my life, and I’m not going to start now. I close the distance and bash my lips against his. Our teeth clack together and I think I can taste blood.

Ji grabs my face, pulling me back ever so slightly and forces me to slow down. His lips are chapped from the hours on the ice, just like mine, but they are so warm. I feel his lips part and follow them with my own. His tongue touches mine and I feel it all the way down my spine, curling into the pit of my stomach.

When he pulls away it’s too soon.

“Perfect,” he says. Like I needed feedback. Like I needed to know whether or not he liked it. He doesn’t step away. My heart is beating out of my chest. I can feel it in my lips where they touched his.

“Do you want me to stop, Yuri?”

I should say yes. This is insane. 

“No.”

He doesn’t hesitate, just presses his lips to mine again and crowds me up against the wall. His hands smooth down my neck, pressing just hard enough to make me gasp. They keep sliding, to my collarbone, then my chest. Sliding until his thumbs brush over my nipples causing me to gasp into his mouth and arch into his touch. He lingers there until they are pebbled underneath his fingers and I start wanting him to touch me everywhere. To give me more.

His hand moves up suddenly, pulling my jacket off and then shoving my shirt up until it’s caught underneath my arms. His hands are hot on my skin. He stops kissing me and moves his lips down to my jaw. Kissing down the side of my neck where his fingers had pressed. He sucks, pulling my skin in past his teeth as he slides his thumb across my exposed nipple. I can’t help the groan that escapes my mouth now that he isn’t there to swallow them down anymore.

He pushes insistently at my arms. I lift them and my shirt is gone before I can blink. He kisses down my chest, pausing far too briefly to lick at my nipple, sucking on it like he did my neck, before he is kissing farther down and.... _ oh _ . Yes.

He kneels and unbuckles my pants and pulls down the zipper, then yanks my pants and underwear down to my ankles in one motion and looks up at me. I’m completely exposed. My skin is flushed and my hair is wild, like his eyes.

“You are beautiful,” he says reverently as his hands skim up my legs all the way to my chest. I’m shaking, but it’s in anticipation. I can’t seem to hold myself together, but at least I’m not begging.

He leans forward, his breath hot on my cock, and licks. I bang my head back against the wall and groan. Fuck being quiet. 

He licks again, then sucks on the head and I want to scream for him to just suck it already. This is better than I’d ever imagined. His mouth is hot and wet and I want to plunge into it.

He pushes my hips back hard and then finally, finally, sucks me down. My hands go to his hair automatically. I have to hold on to something. I feel like I’ll shake apart otherwise. His tongue is pressing against the bottom of my cock and his cheeks are hollowed as he sucks and licks. I can feel my balls drawing up tight and I struggle to push my hips forward and thrust into his mouth but he pulls back and lets my cock drop out of his mouth.

“Close already, Yuri? We’ve only just started,” he hums. I tighten my hands in his hair to express my displeasure, but I can’t seem to speak past the panting.

“Turn around,” he says as he slowly stands. I swallow and shuffle around on shaky legs. I think I know what comes next, but I don’t...I’ve never...

“Shh, don’t shake,” he says, wrapping a warm hand around my hip. “I’ve got you.”

Ji rips open something plastic and before I’m ready his hand moves from my hip to my ass, pulling at me and spreading me open. I whine, torn between running away and pushing my ass back towards him. He presses a cold, wet finger against my hole and I forget my uncertainty.

I need this. 

His circles my hole gently, pressing against it without pushing inside for a maddeningly long time, all while pressing kisses against my neck that send chills down my spine. He bites my neck and it’s almost enough to distract me from him finally pushing the tip of his finger inside. It burns, but only slightly. He presses further in. The first knuckle, then the second. Finally he’s inside of me with the rest of his hand pressed firmly in the crack of my ass. 

“God Yuri, you’re so tight. How long has it been?”

“How long?” I choke out. “I’ve...I’ve never...”

He stills behind me and starts to withdraw his finger.

“No!” I shout, twisting around just far enough that I can grab his wrist without dislodging his finger further. “Don’t stop.”

“Yuri, I didn’t know this was your first time. I didn’t mean to--”

“Shut up and fuck me you stupid ass. If I didn’t want this do you really think I’d be here?” I gasp out. He seems to get the hint, because he clenches his jaw and thrusts his finger into me hard. His free hand comes around to grab my throat. I gasp against the pressure and let my eyes slip shut again.

“This is mine then?” He growls low in my ear. “This hole is all mine for the taking?”

“Yesss,” I whine. Anything to make sure he doesn’t stop again. A second finger nudges at my hole and hiss at the burn at the presses it in inside. I’m so full, but I still want more. He fucks into me with his fingers and I think nothing could ever feel better until his fingers curl down and I’m gasping and clinging to his arm just to stay upright. The pleasure is almost too much. I feel like I should be coming, but I can’t and it’s killing me. My cock is trapped between my stomach and the wall and it’s not enough. At all.

“Please touch me. Please,” I beg.

“Not yet, you can take more,” he says, thrusting hard with his fingers before pressing a third on against me. I think it won’t fit, that it can’t possibly, but then it slips inside of me too. It burns less than the second one did and I find myself pushing back against his fingers as they thrust inside of me. His fingers hit that spot intermittently and I know he’s doing it on purpose. He’s a tease and an asshole and I know he is getting off on this. I can feel his own hard cock pressed up against my leg. I groan and feel it twitch.

He pulls his fingers out without any warning and I whine unashamedly until I hear him tear open something else. He stops touching me entirely for a moment and I glance back, seeing his cock for the first time as he rolls on the condom. It is flushed red and achingly hard. He sees me looking and takes a moment to let me before he steps forward and yanks my hips back until I’m braced against the wall with my hands.

I feel the nudge of his cock against my hole and just like with his finger I can’t imagine it fitting. He pushes in slowly but relentlessly and I cry out as the head pops in. I feel stretched wide. He pushes and pushes until he is finally all the way in and I’m so full I could scream. I groan instead and grind back against him. I can feel the insistent drag of his cock against that spot inside of me and I want more. He groans, the first real sound he has made and it makes me tremble. He pulls back and thrusts. 

I gasp out a sob. It feels so fucking good. He thrusts again, working his way up to a rhythm that is too slow. I’ll never survive.

“Faster, please Ji, faster,” I beg. I hadn’t meant to beg so much but I just can’t take this. I need him to pound into me. I need to come so badly.

He doesn’t make me wait this time, just fucks me harder and faster. I claw at the wall and scream as he finally hits that spot again. He adjusts and begins hitting it every time. It’s relentless and I feel myself unraveling. I can hear myself saying his name, and begging him to make me cum.

He pushes me closer to the wall and his hands find my nipples. He pinches one, rolling it between his fingers and feel it in my cock. He moves to the other, pulling on it roughly and I swear I could come from just that. I don’t have to though. He wraps one arms around my chest to pull me upright and the other goes to my cock.  _ Finally. _

He grips it tightly, jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts. With him finally touching me I won’t last long. The drag of his cock against the rim of my asshole and the feel of his hand gripping my so tightly pulls the orgasm out of me with long, rough drags. His hand tightens around my throat and I gasp as the orgasm overwhelms me like a tidal wave. It’s never been like this before. I feel it everywhere. My toes curl inside of my shoes and I squeeze my eyes shut. I know my nails are digging into his arm, but I don’t care. It feels like it lasts forever and I think sob as it drains out of me.

I sag, boneless, when it’s over. He presses me against the wall, thrusting roughly as I shudder through the over stimulation until he too finally grunts and cums. I wish he wasn’t wearing a condom. I want to feel him spilling inside of me. I want to feel him dripping out of me when he pulls out.

His hand brushes gently down my side and I realize I’m still shaking.

“If you think this means I’ll take it easy on you in the next competition, you’re wrong,” I say. My voice is shaking and it’s hard to be intimidating when someone still has their cock in your ass, but I give it my best shot.

“As if I’d want you do,” he says before slipping out. I wince at the sensation. His hands never leave me, even as he slides down to pull up my pants. He lifts my arms one at a time and pulls my shirt back on, then my jacket. 

It isn’t until I’m fully dressed that he turns me back around and kisses me. It’s gentle this time. Just his lips on mine like a promise.

“If you beat me at Worlds, I’ll fuck you in a bed,” he whispers, his tongue flicking out to graze my ear. 

“If I win Worlds, I’ll fuck  _ you _ in a bed,” I snarl. He grins.

“I can accept a wager like that. Winner tops,” he says with a smirk. “I might lose on purpose just for that.” 


End file.
